Unstable Relationship
by Beautiful Siren
Summary: Upon meeting a student celebrity, Marinette is given the opportunity to bring a friend to her concert. However, Adrien can't go, so she decides to give it to Nathanaёl. Little does she know, her feelings begin to change for him. As this continues later on, she realizes that the new celebrity students are acting strange... What is their secret?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue/ Chapter 1: New Students

Hey everyone, it's Beautiful Siren and I'm here to tell you as well write my new fanfic from the Cartoon "Miraculous Ladybug" or how some know it as "Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir"

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only things I own here are my OC's and my plot.

Enjoy!

… **..**

(No one's P.O.V.)

On a normal day, you would usually hear birds chirping in the morning; however, at a secret facility, alarms were blaring as people with lab coats were scattering around either holding their wounds or calling the guards.

"Experiments 857, 375, and 403 are loose! We need them eliminated! Get the military here, they've become stronger and our guards can't-" the man was cut off when the ceiling went crashing down…

The alarms suddenly stopped as three young looking silhouettes were standing in the middle of the rubble and took this as an opportunity to flee from the now destroyed building. Once they've escaped, they stood far off from where the building was and watched as the last piece of the building collapse.

"We're free… I didn't think that I'd see the day…" Said one of the young gentlemen, who was a twin.

"But… What now?" said the other twin. Before any of them said anything, they heard a horn that belonged to a boat. As they walked closer to the big ship, there were crates and boxes of food and clothing.

"The sign says that it's going to _Paris_ …" One of the twins said.

"We should go" The only girl of the group said as she began to walk to the direction of the boat. The twins looked at each other for a brief moment and shrugged before following along. Once they sneaked onto the boat, they went to the giant crate that said " _Clothing_ " and attempted to open the nail shut crate.

"It's nailed shut-" the twins said until the only girl swung it open with one swing.

"Sh!" the twins shushed as they pushed the girl into the box and stood there quietly to see if anyone has heard them. Once seeing that no one was coming, they found outfits to their liking as they quickly dressed and tossed away their old white gowns overseas so that it will never be found or remembered. As the boat started sailing, the three children were looking over the mainland until it was out of sight.

"What are you kids doing here?!" shouted a security guard.

"Run!" they all exclaimed as they scattered into different directions… Only to fail to realize that there were three other securities behind them, who caught them right after.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Shouted a tall man wearing a business attire with sunglasses.

"Sorry sir, we just found three little stowaways on the ship" one of the security's said.

"Put them down… You're scaring them" the man then said as he removed his glasses.

Right after they were released, the twins placed their arms around the girl as if to protect her when the man knelt down in front of them and gave his gentle smile.

"Don't be frightened, I won't hurt you…" he asked gently "Why were you on this boat? Your parents are probably worried sick"

"We don't have parents" one of the twins said sternly.

"Well, is there someone who takes care of you? Family maybe?" he asked.

"We are family and we take care of each other" said the other twin as the man saw how protective they were with the girl.

The man stood up and pulled out his phone from his coat pocket, "Yes, Cassidy?... Have an extra room ready under my name… Let's just say…" he looked at them as they also looked back with confused expressions "I have some V.I.P.'s… Okay, thanks" he hangs up and kneels down again "How would you like to stay with me until we can figure something out?"

"Why?" the girl finally speaks up.

"What's your name little one?" he asked.

"M… Marvina…" she stuttered.

"Marvina… French for _miracle_ … Well, when I was your age, I didn't have a family either" he stays quiet for a moment and continues "Seeing that you have no one, except each other, hurts me… Do you want me to adopt you?"

Marvinas eyes widen as the twins looked shocked and stare at him with suspicion.

"This seems too soon… We'll take up on your offer, but only if we see that you're fit to be a parent" one of the twins said as he stood.

"And what may your names be?"

"I'm Jorden"

"And I'm Jayden"

"Well, I see big futures for the three of you" he said as he stood up "We'll talk about it over dinner… By the way, those outfits you stole, I'll pay for them too" he said and began to walk.

"Should we trust him?" Jorden asks.

"Do we have a choice?" Marvina said as she began to follow.

"Hey, we're older than you, so stop taking charge-" Jayden trails off.

"I'm eight and you're nine years old, we're practically the same" she said as she stood close to him.

"I don't think it's going to last…" Jayden whispered.

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)** _Present Day_

"Agh! I'm going to be late again! See you later Mom, Dad!" I said panicked as I ran out the front door of our restaurant.

"You should really learn how to listen to the alarm when it rings the first Marinette" Tikki said as I silently opened my small purse.

"I know, but that last Akuma attack really took my energy and then I had homework" I explained as I continued to speed walk. As I rambled on, I failed to notice that a limo was about to hit me, until I heard the horn.

"Hey! Are you alright?" a girl my age asked concerned as she exited the car.

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry, I should have been seeing where I was going" I said, but she gave a kind smile.

"It's okay… Please, let us give you a ride as an apology for our driver almost running you over" she said as she opened the door.

"Oh no, I shouldn't…" I said, but she gently urged me in.

"It's no problem. Plus, my brothers and I are trying to find this school, but our driver… Doesn't know the way and his phone is dead, so we weren't able to use the GPS" she explained as she took out a map and pointed to a street I knew familiarly.

"Oh! I go to that school, just make a straight turn into the next two streets and then we're there" I explained.

"Perfect! It must be faith that we met you then" she said smiling and excited "What's your name?"

"Marinette…" I said as I see the school surrounded by paparazzi's and what appeared to be fans holding fans "What's going on?"

"You've never heard of us? Or her, in this case?" One of the boys questioned in disbelief.

"Um…"

"Jayden, leave her alone. Well honey, you will know after you get out the car. Now… Get out there, buddy!" she happily exclaims as she gives me a shove and I fall forward.

"You! Are you somewhat a friend of _Primerella_?"

"If so, what is your relations with her?"

"Wait what?" I asked confused as the girl and her brothers also came out the limo.

"Hello my friends! My new friend here and my brothers would like to get to our classes. I will answer your questions later on, but… Let me just say…" she removes and throws her glasses away and shouts "WE LOVE PARIS AND WE LOVE THAT WE MOVED HERE!"

"We love you Primerella!" the crowd shouts.

Once we enter our first class, everyone is seated quietly, but I can feel everyone's eyes excitedly looking at us… Especially Chloѐ, but she only seemed to care about the celebrities next to me.

"Good morning class. As you can see, we have new students today. So I expect you to treat them the same way you would with your friends" our English teacher announced to the class as I went to sit next to Alya "Ops, it appears that I've forgotten the attendance sheet. I expect you to behave while I'm gone"

"Hey Girl, I can't believe that you met Primerella before the rest of us" Alya said excitedly.

"Yeah, I was hoping that I'd be the first one" Rose said a bit disappointed.

"Aw, I'm sorry, but I'm your classmate now. Isn't that cool?" the girl, who I think is Primerella, said.

"Yes! Your presence is worth it!" she responded happily.

"Well, well, how is it that the greatest popstar, Primerella, befriend a loser like Marinette?" Chloѐ asked like a snob she was.

"Excuse me?" Primerella asked as if she was offended as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, I know, she's so clumsy-" Chloѐ stopped when Primerella slammed her hand on Chloѐ's desk, breaking it in half.

"Oops… I broke it, not a surprise since I took Mixed Martial Arts; however, …" she leaned over to face Chloѐ "… I hate it when snobs like you pick on others just because of the status or class. I can be nice, but when I see a harasser of any kind bullying someone, that's where you should be afraid"

"Hmpf! As if, my daddy-"

"The mayor, right? Well, what if I told you that it's because of our daddy that your daddy is even the mayor?" Prim said "That's right honey… Without us, you're nothing, but a common girl"

"Okay, class- What happened?" The English teacher asks as she enters.

"I demonstrated a Mixed Martial Art move to the whole class…" she laughed sheepishly "Yeah, just place that on my credit card" Prim said swiftly pulling out her card.

"I'll be back" she left again.

"Can you teach me that move?" Kim asked shooting out from his seat.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" Alix exclaimed. Everyone seemed really impressed with that move, especially Adrien. The funny part was that everyone acted as if nothing ever happened.

At the end of the day, I went to my locker to get my things when Primerella came up to me as she was looking for something in her purse.

"I just wanted to thank you again about helping us find our way to school… Here" she said as she handed me two V.I.P. backstage passes "My concert starts tonight and I would love it if you came with a friend"

"Wow! Thanks! I will… I've never been backstage before this is an honor" I said holding them out.

"Don't mention it. See ya later Marinette" she said as her brothers went to open the door for her.

"She gave you backstage passes? No fair!" Chloѐ complained.

"I'm not surprised, especially since Marinette was the one to help them" Alya commented "I would go with you, but I have to work on my blog… You might want to ask someone else out"

"I would too, but I have a photo shoot that starts around that time" Adrien said… Which kinda shattered my hopes of asking him.

"I'll think about whom I'll bring, in the meantime… I have some work to do. See ya later" I said with a small fake smile.

Once I was home and in my room, Tikki flew out my bag.

"It's alright Marinette, maybe you can return one of the passes to your new friend" she said cheerfully.

"And risk being seen by myself? Forget it Tikki, Chloѐ will probably use this to humiliate me more than ever" I sigh. Before I can say anything else, Mom knocks on my floor door as Tikki hides for cover.

"Marinette, someone is here to see you" she said.

"I'll be there Mom" I went downstairs to see Nathanaёl holding my school bag.

"You left in a hurry and forgot your bag… So I thought I'd bring it to you" he said quietly as he shyly turns away and passes me my school bag.

"Oh, thanks" I said with a smile. He's kind and sweet, but ever since the Evillustrator incident, I felt bad about leading him on only for me to break his heart. Then, that's where I got an idea. "Primerella gave me two tickets, but Alya couldn't come with me to the concert. Would you like to go with me?"

"R-Really? I mean… Sure. I'd love too. So… See you there?" he said.

"Yeah, I'll call you when I get there" I said while smiling.

"See you then!" he said as he practically ran out with joy.

As I walk back to my room, Tikki pops out of nowhere and scares me.

"I'm proud of you Marinette. You did the merciful thing and gave him something a ticket" she said as she did a full loop.

"Thanks Tikki… But, you might want to try and not give me a heart attack" I said.

"Will do!" she giggled "Now let's get you ready to go to the show"

… **..** Hey Everyone! I know that I still haven't finished the Naruto fanfic "Befriending the Enemy", but I was dying to write a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic… It became my addiction after watching the episodes.


	2. Chapter 2: Akuma

Chapter 2: Akuma

Hello everyone! Beautiful Siren here just to say Thank you for the awesome comments that you gave me, minus the advertisement, I'm so glad that you loved chapter one. So, without further adu, Here's Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only things I own here are my OC's and my plot. The song "Nobody's Perfect" by Hannah Montana doesn't belong to be either.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

Once Papa drove Nathanaёl and I to the concert, Primerella was exiting out of her limo with no fans in sight.

"Marinette! Hey, you made it… Pretty early too. Well the best thing about being early is that you get to see the backstage magic" she says as she leads the way.

"Marvina! You made it too early! The surprise will be ruined" said a beautiful woman with long slick black hair… But her voice sounded like a-

"Are you a crossdresser?" Nathanaёl asked suddenly.

"Why yes. Yes, I am. The name is Cassidy… Honey you look shocked, are you alright?" Cassidy asked me as I was still in shock.

"I guess that this is your first time meeting someone like Cassidy?" Primerella asked (more like stated) with a sympathetic smile. "Nathanaёl, right? How'd you know he was a crossdresser?"

"Well, most of my free time, I read comics including manga's… I had trouble understanding some manga's until I understood the definition word of Crossdresser" he explained.

"Wait… You called Primerella… Marvina. What-" I started until I was interrupted by Cassidy's laughter.

"Oh honey, you're so funny. Let me ask you: Is XY's name really XY's name?" Cassidy asked.

"I don't think so…"

"No honey, it is not. Marvina is Primerella's real name" he said as he placed his hands on Prim- I mean, Marvina's shoulders. "By the way, where are your brothers? I swear if they're late-"

"Don't worry Cassidy, Jayden and Jorden just got in their _"twincest"_ for their fangirls" Marvina said as she turned to face Cassidy.

Suddenly, the backstage doors opened and the boys stood there with their backs turned away from us as there was literally an ocean of adoring fangirls.

"Jayden, I have a problem…" Jorden said as his dark green hair covered his eyes.

"What is it my sweet Jorden?" Jayden asked as he pushed a little of his own purple violet hair aside.

"I'm afraid that once we go inside… All our adoring fans will forget us and forsake us for someone else…" said Jorden as he "cried".

"Um… Is this considered… "Normal"?" I asked as poor Nathanaёl looked very uncomfortable.

"Yeap, but the crowd loves it. In 3… 2… 1" Marvina plugs in her ears as the girls give an ear piercing scream. "Told ya"

"WE'LL ALWAYS'S LOVE YOU!" As that was over, the twins came up to us.

"Hey Mar, how's our little sis?" Jayden said as he gave Marvina a pat in the head.

"Great! See Cassidy? I told you that they wouldn't be late" Marvina explained.

"I suppose you're right…" he looks at Marvina for a bit and sighs "My dear child, you've grown so much. I just hope you don't grow up to fast" he says and gives her a hug.

"Hey! What about us?" Jorden playfully complains.

"You both NEED to grow up! Oh, look at the time, I have to go. Don't go to your dressing room, until I tell you to, okay?" Cassidy says and kisses Marvina's forehead before leaving.

"So… What to go to the snack table?" Marvina asks.

As we help ourselves to the food, we begin a conversation about our day, interests and sometimes jokes.

"And Chloѐ tried to steal my designs for the derby hat contest…" I said as I drank a little water.

"Really? She didn't get away with it, did she?" Marvina asked concerned.

"Nope, not only did I prove that it was my design, I also won the contest" I say proudly.

"That Chloѐ is nothing, but trouble. I mean, half the times she's most likely is responsible for the Akumas and-" Nathanaёl said.

"Wait? Akuma? What is that?" Jorden asked confused.

"Well… An Akuma is a type of small dark butterfly that creates innocent people into villains. It happens when the victims are either discouraged, heartbroken, angry, upset, or any kind of negative situation/emotion which make them an easy target. However, these aren't your average butterflies, they are actually created by Hawk Moth, a villain whose motives are still unknown. However, Chat Noir and Ladybug always defeat his evil plans" I explained.

"That sounds brutal… I wonder if Hazel will get Akumatized, did I say that right, Mari?" Jayden says.

"Yes, you did. Who's Hazel?" I asked. Before I can get an answer, we were startled by the doors slamming open.

"Primerella!" Shouted an angry girl stomping toward our direction.

"Speak of the devil" both twins said deadpanned.

"Marvina, it's time for you to get ready" Cassidy said as he quickly pulled Marvina off her spot.

"Not so fast! Do you see this?!" Hazel pulls out a magazine that I knew too well "I was supposed to be in the front cover of this magazine, how is it that you're here instead?!" she demanded.

"Prim, go inside and get dressed for the show. I'm sure you'll love the outfit I've made for you" he said as he practically shoves her inside "Look, missy. The reason she got on the cover of the magazine is that she most compassionate person that anyone could ever meet and it's understandable to see why she deserves it"

"Am I NOT compassionate?!" Hazel shot back.

"You yelled at a child for accidently stepping on your Gala dress! You should know by now that the whole world sees you the complete opposite of Primerella, the one person you can never become because of your selfishness!" Cassidy exclaimed.

"That brat had it coming! Are you blind?! Everyone adores me" she shouts.

 _Why does that sound so familiar?_ I asked myself as I thought of Chloѐ saying those exact words.

"In your head maybe, but in reality sweetheart, the people don't love a raging monster. You're just lucky that Prim has a good heart as to not get a Restraining Order on you" Cassidy said before calling the security.

"Sorry you guys had to witness that, she does every time" Jayden explains as he and his brother gets up.

"We have to get ready too, the show is going to start in half an hour. Please, help yourselves to anything you like, you guys are V.I.P.'s after all" Jorden says as he follows his brother.

"Marinette?" Nathanaёl asks.

"Um, yes Nathanaёl?" I answer.

"Thanks for bringing me along, I've never been backstage before and I'm glad that you've invited me" he said with a smile.

"No problem, it's actually my first time being in backstage too" I say to ease the awkward silence that came after.

"Uh, Marinette? Why did you give me the extra backstage pass?" he asked suddenly, which shocked me as well.

"You're a really good friend Nathanaёl and Alya couldn't come because of her blog… And…" I trailed off as I got a little nervous.

"And?" he whispered as his hand lightly brushed mine.

"Well, I…" I trailed off again when Marvina came out of her dressing room.

"Cassidy, I love it. Thank you and tell Daddy later on that I'm grateful that he allowed you to design this Marvelous outfit" Marvina said as she twirled around. She wore a black silk tank-top with a ruffled mini purple skirt with spandex.

"I knew you would love it and I'm glad you did. I promise I will tell your father all about it when he gets back from that meeting with the mayor" Cassidy said and left to talk with someone.

"Hey guys… Marinette, I'm so glad that I've met you because you help me and my brothers so much that the first song I've dedicated is for you… Don't listen to Chloѐ. She's crazy… Wish me luck" she said as they signaled her to get close to the stage as we followed, but stopped because she was already on stage.

"Good evening Paris! Before I start, I just wanted to say that the first song that I'm going to sing is dedicated to a good friend of mine… Please enjoy…" The lights went out and then a lone bright light shimmered on her.

"Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

1, 2, 3, 4!

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout

Everybody gets that way, yeah!

Sometimes I'm in a jam

I've gotta make a plan

It might be crazy

I do it anyway

No way to know for sure

I figure out a cure

I'm patchin up the holes

But then it overflows

If I'm not doin' too well

Why be so hard on myself?

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I work a scheme

But then it flips on me

Doesn't turn out how I planned

Gets stuck in quicksand

But no problem can't be solved

Once I get involved

I try to be delicate

Then crash right into it

But my intentions are good, yeah, yeah, yeah

Sometimes just misunderstood

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

Sometimes I fix things up

And they fall apart again

Nobody's perfect

I know I mix things up

But I always get it right in the end

You know I do

Next time you feel like

It's just one of those days

When you just can't seem to win

If things don't turn out the way you planned

Figure something else out

Don't stay down, try again, yeah!

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Everybody makes mistakes

Everybody has those days

Everybody knows what, what I'm talkin 'bout

Everybody gets that way

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

Again and again

'Til I get it right

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

And if I mess it up sometimes

Nobody's perfect

I gotta work it

I know in time I'll find a way

Nobody's perfect

You live and you learn it

'Cause everybody makes mistakes

Nobody's perfect

(Nobody's perfect)

No no

Nobody's perfect"

Once she finished, we applauded and her brothers were next to us with their outfits.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

While releasing her frustration by ripping pictures and images of Primerella, Hazel has had enough.

"I hate you Primerella! I hate you! I wish you never existed! Because of you everyone thinks that I'm the enemy!" she raged on before sitting on her bed.

Meanwhile, at a secret location, the butterflies were flying as a man stood there with his cane in his hand.

"Ah, young celebrities always have the most Raging jealously over other celebrities better than them…" He said as a small while butterfly landed on his palm as he tainted it with darkness "Fly my little Akuma and let us help our misunderstood friend" he says after releasing it as the little butterfly flies to its target.

Back at Hazel's room, where she is mumbling how she hates Primerella. Then, she finds her lucky microphone as she holds it tightly and closes her eye, but without realizing that the little Akuma had fused itself with the microphone.

" _Ragette_ , my name is Hawkmoth and I'm here to tell you that I can give you the power to make yourself a hundred times better than your rival ever was. All I ask in return is Chat Noir's and Ladybugs Miraculous" Hawkmoth said.

"You have yourself a deal Hawkmoth… Now the world will have no choice, but to adore me!" Hazel chimed before being engulfed by the negativity.


	3. Chapter 3: Ragette

Chapter 3: Hazels Rage

Hello Everyone! Beautiful Siren here to say… Sorry about not posting anything up lately. I went to a family vacation and it took longer than expected. But I'm back, so here is Chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my OC's and my plot.

Before I do start, someone asked who Cassidy was…

*Character Log: Cassidy Moors

Works for Mr. Windsor (adopted father of Marvina and her brothers) as an assistance. You can say he's the funnier version of Nathalie.

Often is in charge of taking care of the children, when Mr. Windsor has business to attend to.

He is full male, but often likes dressing like a woman. (A crossdresser, in this case)

Often times, in charge of events that Primerella a.k.a. Marvina and her brothers are supposed to attend

Has a deep bond with Marvina as family as well the twins, but has a hard time showing it to the twins, since they're mischievous.

Appearance: long black slick hair, light skin tone, orange hazel eyes and really tall.

Above all, a great guy with a great heart.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"That was amazing! And the crowd loves her!" I shouted over the crowd of adoring fans.

"That's our sister for you. The next song she's going to sing includes us, so we have to go" Jorden says as he goes with his brother on the stage. The curtain closes; however, since Nathanaёl and I have backstage passes, we got to see the magic. There was a lot of make-up and instructions of what or where to go.

"Two minutes until Showtime! Primerella, you look gorgeous as always. Jayden! Jorden! Stand over there… Perfect!" Cassidy exclaims as he tells everyone to leave the stage.

As the curtains open again, everyone give that same shrieking applause. When the music began, there was a loud clash and Primerella had to jump out the way so she wouldn't get hit by the debris.

"Hello Everyone! It's everyone's favorite celebrity… Me! Ragette!" said a loud, cocky and familiar voice as she flew into view. She was wearing a beautifully pattern grey outfit and the headwear was a gooselike creature.

"H-Hazel?" Prim asked confused.

"I'm not Hazel anymore! Nobody liked Hazel! Just like how they're not going to like you!" She shrieked as she held her microphone close to her mouth as she said that.

The audience ran out panicking as I tried to find a place to have Tikki transform me.

"You know what to do Marinette… I won't look" Nathanaёl said as he turned away.

"W-What do you mean?" I say with fake confusion.

"You're right, they might see you. Here!" He says and then pushes me between the thick looking curtains.

"Nathanaёl…" I said only for him to cut me off.

"Go on… Ladybug. I'll explain later" he said gently as he ran off the opposite direction.

"Nathan-" I stopped because Tikki shot out of my bag.

"No time Marinette. We need to transform!" she exclaimed.

"Right! Tikki SPOTS ON!" I shout as I transformed. Once the transformation was over, I witnessed Ragette turn the citizens… Into Canadian Geese? She laughed crazily as she told them to attack.

"Good Evening, my Lady. What's the squawk?" Chat Noir asked.

"Primerella is being targeted by Ragette, a jealous rival to Prim" I explained as I was technically doing most of the work. "You guard Prim, I'll take care of the birds"

"Ah! Choo! Good idea" he sniffed.

"Hazel, calm down-" Prim told her.

"No!" Ragette grabs her microphone "Attack, my precious minions!" I just realized that she had turn some of the citizens into… Canadian Geese?

"Marv! Run!" Jorden and Jayden shouted as they pushed Prim away as she just stood there. Then, I see where Nathanaёl was hiding and ran towards Marvina as he pulls her by her arm trying to get out the way.

"CATACLYSM!" Chat shouts as he touches one of the sets, which happened to be above the same place Ragette was.

"Hmpf… I don't think so" Ragette said as she swiftly moves aside… Now the heavy equipment was falling towards Nathanaёl and Marvina.

"LOOK OUT!" Cassidy shouted. Nathanaёl and Marvina stopped running, only to see that they were going to get crushed and then…

*CRASH! *

"MARV!" Jorden shrieked as he ran toward the where Marvina and Nathanaёl were buried.

"Hahahaha, yes! She's gone! Now the world will only know me!" Ragette chanted as she twirled around.

"Chat! What happened?!" I demanded, more like panicked and concerned for my friends.

"Ragette was under, I thought I would cage her. Ladybug… I'm sorry" he explained.

*Clank*

Suddenly, there was a loud sound from the heavy equipment that fell on Marvina and Nathanaёl. Then, it was being lifted.

 _Impossible… That thing weighs more a ton_ I thought to myself.

"Ugh! That really hurt…"

 _That voice. It can't be…_ I stood there shocked as I saw Marvina effortlessly lift the heavy equipment and put it aside as if it was nothing.

"No! How's that possible?!" Ragette panicked.

"Ladybug, use Lucky Charm" Chat said.

"Right!" I snapped out of it and when doing Lucky Charm, I got… "Ear Plugs? Why would I need this for?"

"I' distract her, while-" Chat didn't finish by the fact that Ragette shriek out of rage into the mic… Which, unfortunately, turned Chat into a Goose.

"The sound from the mic… makes them into this! That's it!" I say as I insert the earplugs into my ears.

"Hey! Crazy Goose!" Jorden shouted, grabbing Ragettes attention "Who plucked your feathers?" he chuckled after.

"Why you!" Ragette exclaimed as she uses her mic, but Jorden vanishes.

"Over here, my dear" Jayden says and disappears as well.

I swear the whole scene was like the Whack-A-Mole: they both disappear and reappear somewhere else. I saw the tainted microphone and used aimed the yoyo to grab it.

"What? Hehehe, too slow!" she said and moved it away "Ladybug, I was always a fan. How about you give me those Miraculous?" she said into the mic.

"What? You say something? I didn't hear… Anything" I smirked.

"You little- OW!" she exclaimed as a big heavy sandbag hit her, which made her lose her grip on the microphone as well giving me the opportunity to break it.

"No more evil doing for you little Akuma…" I say as I open my yoyo "Time to deevilized! Gotcha! Bye-Bye Little Butterfly… Miraculous Ladybug!" as always everything goes back to the way it was.

"Pound- Ah Choo… It. Sorry" Chat says as he wipes his nose.

"We would like to thank you: without you throwing the sand bag, then there would have been chaos" I say to the boys.

"They didn't throw the sandbag" Marvina gently said as she walked over to us "I did… I know it's hard to believe what you saw earlier back there, but… Promise me something, if you can"

Right then, my earrings began to beep.

"Aw sure, but can you make it quick? I need to go" I said rushed.

"Don't tell anyone about what you just saw, please. I beg you" Marvina pleads.

I smile at her and place my hand on her shoulder and say "You have my word" and then I use my yoyo to exit.

I quickly go back to the same spot where Nathanaёl hid me and- Oh no Nathanaёl!

"Nath? Nathanaёl, are you alright?!" I asked as I go by his side where the heavy equipment had landed on both him and Marvina. He was sprawled on the floor, looking unconscious.

"Nath? Is he alright?" Jorden asked concerned as the others came and surrounded him.

"Buddy? Wake up man! This isn't funny!" Jayden said as he gently slaps Nathanaёl.

"M-Marinette?" he says softly and looks up at me "Either I'm dead and I'm looking at an angel or it's really you, Marinette"

I weakly laugh at his little joke and I realize I was actually crying. "You scared me" I whispered as I hug him.

"I'm sorry…" he says and hugs me back "But just to let you know, my life did flash before my eyes… Part of it wasn't as bad as I thought" he joked… I softly laughed.

(The Next Day)

"I should've taken your offer; Ladybug was there" Alya ranted on.

"Didn't you hear the part where Nathanaёl almost got killed? Alya, it was scary and that's saying something because she turned me into a goose" I say as we walk to class together.

"Yeah, that's true. I don't think my feather fingers would've recorded anything anyways" she jokes as we enter the class and witness Primerella giving backstage passes to… Chloe.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, but I don't like it when people put other people down as well upsetting them. You can bring a friend to go to the show tonight" Prim says.

"Hmpf!" Chloe just huffs and turns her head away like a brat she is.

"I'll leave them here if you want them" Prim says as she places the backstage passes on Chloe's desk, but before she leaves, she whispers something to her that I couldn't make out and she goes to her seat.

"I bet she's just going to rip the tickets up" Alya said bitterly and sits on her seat, but as she did, I saw that Chloe quietly take the tickets and give one to Sabrina.

"That was weird…" I said to myself.

"Good morning class, I have another exciting news" says our teacher "Today, we have a new student"

"What's so exciting about that? We had three new one, cooler, students yesterday" Rose says.

"He's also a celebrity as well" everyone gasps and whispers cross the room "You may come in now..."

Before anyone can say or do anything, a smoke blast exploded behind the classroom. A guy with a cape and a magician hat suddenly appears. He opens his arms and inside his cape looked like the galaxy.

"Hello class, I am Elliot…" he grabs his cape and swirls… Inside it and vanishes?! " _The Great Ellusionist_ " he says as he is suddenly in front of class.

"El?" I hear Primerella whisper as if she knew him.

"Primerella… It's been a while, hasn't it?" he says as he walks up to her, holds her hand and kisses her cheek for a Rose to suddenly appear between his teeth like how a tango dancer would.

"I'm sorry, but I gotta go!" Prim said panicked as she grabs her things and runs out the classroom.

"I think she missed me" Elliot said as he removes the rose and randomly give it to Rose.

* * *

As I said, I'm sorry you guys if it took so long. I also apologize if this chapter was bad, but I promise to make them better. Have a Nice Day!


	4. Chapter 4: Secret

Chapter 4: Secrets

Hey Everyone! First off, I've wanted to thank you guys for being so awesome and understanding, especially to those who have commented for the story _Unstable Relationship_. It makes me happy that you guys think my stories are great, when I often think the chapter MIGHT be bad. Thank you guys. And thank you for also following my other story, _Befriending The Enemy_ , you know who you are. Secondly, you guys motivated me to actually continue writing, despite having to go to school and conflicts happening throughout my life… You guys are truly the best thing that has ever happen to me.

Before I start the next Chapter, someone had asked how/wondered how Nathanaёl knew that Marinette was Ladybug. Well, the idea came to me when I was watching a famous YouTubers theory about him knowing. Her YouTube channel is MeliZbeauty and she's just a really awesome person, I recommend for you guys to go and subscribe to her channel. She actually has three theories about Nathanaёl and they actually make sense.

However, she doesn't really say HOW he knows. So in this chapter, I'm going to place MY theory about how he found out. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my OC's and my plot.

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

"Why me? I thought I didn't have to deal with him anymore" I groaned in frustration as I place my head on my hands.

"Primerella?" I heard Marinette asked softly "Are you okay?"

"More or Less… Is class over? My dad would kill me if he heard about me running out of class like that" I explain as I stood up.

"It was cancelled due to… Some Chemical fumes…What happened back there in class? Do you want to talk about it?" she asks calmly. I sigh and turn to face her.

"I… I used to have a crush on the new kid you saw today" I said calmly.

"Wait a minute. _Used to?_ What happened?" Mari asked. I sighed quietly as I look outside.

"It happened last year… My father was hosting a party in celebration of his recent success… It was boring and that's where I spotted him. He looked bored too, so I went to talk to him" I softly laugh at the memory "He was funny and kind, but it turned out that he was the son of my father's most hated rival… After the party, my father forbade me from ever seeing him again; however, since I didn't really listen, I snuck out at night to meet him"

"Wow! It's like Romeo & Juliet. But if you got along with Elliot so well, what made you-" I didn't let her finish.

"Run away from him like that? One night when we were meeting, his dad followed Elliot and found out that we were secretly meeting each other… He then told me about his arranged marriage… Elliot's father then said that he will not tell my father what happened… If I promised…" I trailed off.

"Promise what?" Marinette asked softly.

"If I… Never see him again and persuaded my father to move here to Paris" I say as a small teardrop escapes the corner of my eye.

"Oh Marv" she hugs me "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay… But what am I supposed to do now? He knows that we're in this kind of situation and he's just being… Stubborn" I say as I wipe the tear away.

"What to go come over my place for some fresh croissants?" she says with a smile.

"I would, but… How am I supposed to go over your place without being followed or seen?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" she hummed as she looked around the locker room "I got it! I wonder how you look with blond hair" she was holding a long wig.

* * *

( **Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"Hi mom, hi dad. Are you closing the shop now?" I asked as I entered the store with a disguised Primerella behind me.

"Yes dear, we thought that we should close early, but just for today. Did you need something? Oh, who's your friend Marinette?" Mom asked as dad just took out some cookies and croissants out of the oven.

"Before anything…" I said as I closed all the curtains form the store "There… Mom, dad, this is my friend Primerella" I say as Prim removes the sunglasses and the wig off.

"Nice to meet you" Prim says as she sticks out her hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We would like to thank you for giving our little princess the opportunity to go see one of your shows" Papa said.

"No problem, she was very helpful when my brothers and I couldn't find our way to school" she said as she deeply inhales "Wow, that smells delicious"

"Fresh out the oven. Want one?" Mom asked as she took the small plate and offered her one.

"Of course… Wow, these are delicious! The best I've ever had" Prim says as she finishes the cookie.

"Thank you dear. A friend of Marinette's is a friend of ours" Papa said.

"Thank you very much" Prim said with a big smile… I, somehow, knew that my parents would make things better.

"Come on Prim, I want to show you my room" I said as I pull her hand.

"Your parents are awesome Marinette! You're so lucky" she says happily as she sits on my computer chair.

"I wouldn't call it luck… I bet your dad is great too" I say with a smile as I sit on my bed.

"Great? Well… He tries to find time for us, but he's always busy so it's understandable" she says as she looks at her phone.

"I bet your mom is incredible" I say, but she looks shocked for a moment and looks sad again.

"I… I mean, we… don't have a mom" she says as she turns to look at me.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's alright. You didn't know… Can you keep a secret?" she asks me as she gets up to sit next to me on the bed.

"Marv, you're my friend, you can trust me" I say.

"Okay, here I go" she takes a deep breath "My brothers and I, along with our father… We're not really blood related… He adopted us when no one wanted us"

"Really?!" I say in a hushed whisper.

"Shocking, I know… I didn't really know who my parents were, neither did my brothers… However, since "Dad" found us, he gave us a home… We're still family, but I've always wondered how it would be like to have a mother" she says as she lays down on my bed "I bet it's wonderful…"

"Wow, I can never imagine my life without my mom… She's very important to me, to this family… Don't worry, your secret is safe with me" I say as I also lay next to her and smile. She smiles back.

* * *

(The next day)

"I'm so glad that it's the weekend. So, what are ya going to do this weekend Marinette?" Alya asked as we walked out the school.

"Haven't really thought of anything, but I'm pretty sure something will come along the way" I explain.

"Primerella, wait!" we heard Elliot's voice boom across the hall as he was chasing Prim.

"Here girls! Hope you can make it to my Slumber Party this weekend, Bye!" Prim said really fast as Jorden opened the door as she dove right in.

"Prim, hold on!" Elliot exclaimed as the limo drove away "Ugh! Not Again! Why won't she listen to me?!"

"Wow, what's his problem?" Alya asked as she opened her invitation "Cool! It says here: _"If you will attend, then call and we'll send someone to pick you up_ " … Looks like I'm going, how about you?"

"I'll have to ask my parents first, but I'm sure they'll let me go" I say as I place my invitation in my small bag and Tikki gently takes it from my hand… Without Alya seeing of course. "Oh, Alya. I just remembered that I have to do something; I see you later okay?"

"Let's hope it's at the Slumber Party. Okay girl? See ya!" Alya said and walks off.

"Where you going Marinette?" Tikki asked when I began to walk to the library.

"Nathanaёl knows that I'm Ladybug and he promised that he would tell me how" I say as I reach the library, which was pretty much empty, and found Nathanaёl sitting as he was sketching something.

"Nathanaёl" I said as I was behind him… Which was a bad idea because I scared him.

"Marinette? Don't sneak up on me like that… Did you need something?" he shyly asks as he nervously turns his face away from me.

"Come with me" I say and he gets his things into his bag. We go outside and to the park to where no one will hear us. "I think you owe me an explanation: what makes you believe that I might be Ladybug?"

He sighs "Well… I never seen Ladybug, so I didn't know how she looked and that was the time I started making comics about her… So I sort of imagined her as someone different… It was really weird, but it happened on the day I got caught drawing in Physics class. All I remember is going to the Principal's Office, then appearing in Chloѐ's room… That was the only time I've actually seen Ladybug… I heard her voice and I knew for a fact that it was you…"

"Come on Nathanaёl. I'm not that awesome or heroic. I'm just a normal, clumsy girl with a somewhat normal life" I say as I try to make him believe that I'm not Ladybug.

"I also drew something… Here, look" he said as he takes out a piece of paper with a drawing of me and next to it… Ladybug… I'm in trouble, aren't I?

"Well, that's interesting… Um- Tikki?!" I said as Tikki flew out my bag.

"Please Nathanaёl! Don't tell anyone! If you do, there will be chaos" Tikki begged as she held his face so he could be looking in her eyes.

"I-I haven't told anyone and I won't. And I know that it would be chaos, I read comic books, I've watched movies" Nathanaёl said as gently removed Tikki away from his face.

"Tikki, don't do that again. Someone could've seen us-" I say, but…

"Oh look, it's Marinette" we heard Adrien's voice as it came closer.

Nathanaёl and I were panicking because Tikki was still out as we were trying to hide her. Once Tikki was back in my bag, we faced Adrien and gave our friendly smile.

"Hey guys! Did you guys get an invitation too?" Nino asked.

"Wait? You got an invite? I thought it was a Slumber Party" I say.

"Oh well, Prim's brothers are gonna have a sleep over too, but you know? Guys only" Adrien said with a smile.

"Adrien's dad is actually going to let Adrien go… Without his bodyguard too!" Nino said.

"That's great! Hope to see you then?" I say.

"Definitely! See ya guys later" They both said and walked away.

"Wait? You got one too?" Nathanaёl asked as he faces me.

"Yes I did… But there's one thing that still concerns me: did Chloѐ get one?" I say dreading the idea.

"That's a good question… Marinette… I kept your secret and I'll continue keeping your secret and that's a promise too" he says as he looks me in my eyes.

"Thank you Nathanaёl…" I suddenly feel my face blush.

"Well…" he starts and rubs the back side of his head "I guess I'll see you later? Nice meeting you Tikki"

"Nice meeting you too" Tikki said as she pops her head out for a minute.

"See you later Nath" I say as we walk away.

* * *

 **(Adrien's P.O.V.)**

"Nathalie? Nathalie, where are you?" I asked as I wandered into the dining room.

"Adrien, I'm hungry" whined Plagg.

"Will you relax? I need to ask Nathalie something" I said as I continue walking, until I find her desk "I guess I'll just leave her a note" I opened one of her drawers and pulled out a small piece of paper, but I saw something odd about it.

I turned it over and saw that it was a family picture: a man and a pregnant looking Nathalie… Wait, Nathalie?! Out of curiosity, I took out another one, but it wasn't just any picture… It was an Ultrasound. I see that she was having twins, but where are they now?

"Adrien?" I heard Nathalie ask as I flinch.

"Nathalie, I'm sorry. I was looking for you, but I couldn't find you and I was going to leave a note and I… I'm sorry" I said as she takes the pictures away from me and places them back.

"It's alright just don't do it again" she said.

"I didn't know that you had kids. You never seem to mention them" I say as she freezes.

"I don't… Not anymore" she says softly.

"But…" I trailed off after she turns to face me and I see that she had tears.

 _This is the first time I've ever seen Nathalie so sad_ I thought to myself.

"I've lost both of them at labor… After that, I became barren…" she explains.

"You mean?"

"Yes… I can't conceive anymore children… Both my little girls died… And I didn't get to hold them" she softly sobbed.

"Nathalie… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring unwanted memories" I say as I walk up to her.

"It's okay…" she sniffs as she straightened up "Your father told me to escort you to someone's house… Get your things and I'll be waiting in the car"

"Okay…" I say softly.

* * *

Thank you Guys again for reading my story. Next time on _Unstable Relationship,_ the party is starting at Prim's and her brother's mansion. Everything starts out great until Elliot manages to get in the house and crash the party, but things go terribly wrong when… I won't spoil it for you guys.

Please Read and Review! Remember, more reviews = more chapters.

Have a nice day Everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Love Complications

Chapter 5: Love Complications

Hello everyone and welcome back to _Unstable Relationship_. Before you go on to read the story, I would love to give shout outs to:

Momijifan Low-Ki

RepeatingSimplePhrases

Hv13

A-Miraculous-Hogwarts-Demigod

Sugar dream

You guys are awesome, especially the first two. Everyone who has commented, I just want to say thank you and let's not forget my followers as well. You guys are incredible and I hope that, asides of this story, you guys go check out my other story _Befriending the Enemy_ , which is a Naruto fanfic that I'm almost finished with.

Now that I got that off my list, let's now continue with Chapter 5!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my OC's and my plot.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"Marinette, are you almost ready? Your ride is here" Mom calls from the kitchen.

"Almost Ma!" I replied as Tikki snuggles into my backpack pocket. "Remember to stay hidden"

"Don't worry Marinette just try not to randomly toss me around" Tikki whispered.

"Alright! All set" I said as I came downstairs with my parents waiting for me.

"Before you go… Take these" Mom said as she gave me a container of warm goodies.

"What's this? Cookies?" I ask as I take a peek inside.

"Yes, your friend seemed to like them very much, so we decided to make them… Poor thing, I didn't expect her or her brothers to be orphans" Mom said.

"You heard that?!" I exclaimed in fear of what else they might know.

"We didn't mean to, but your father and I wanted to offer you and your something to eat and we overheard that… We didn't mean to invade your privacy, but I thought it would be nice if your friend had someone to talk to due to her living with males. I mean of course you being her friend, she talks to you a lot, but I meant… Like a mother figure" Mom explained as dad placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let her know that if she needs anything, she's always welcome here" Papa said softly.

"You guys really are the best" I say and hug both of them as they hug me back.

"Go on, sweetheart. We wouldn't want you to be late" Dad said as he gives me another small container with goodies.

"See ya tomorrow! I'll call you when I get there" I said and left the house waving them good-bye.

"Have fun!" they say as I enter the small taxi and wave to my parents again.

Once the limo takes me to Marvina's mansion, I see her outside waiting.

"You made it! I'm glad… Uh, you do you that you didn't have to bring anything, right?" she says politely.

"Oh, these are from my parents. It's their way of saying thank you" I say as her smile widens more.

"That's so sweet! Of all the things ever given to me, your parents are the best!" she said and gently takes the containers and ushers me inside. "Everyone's here. We're about to watch a movie right now"

"Oh, that's…" I trailed off.

"Where's the sushi?!" I heard a familiar voice belonging to Chloѐ.

"… Great" I said deadpanned.

"Sorry Chloѐ, but we didn't make or order any" Marvina said calmly as she places the containers on the big counter that was filled with food and goodies as I see everyone wearing their pajamas and eating.

"You made it" Alya said as she took a bite of the cupcake.

"Yeap… Chloѐ drama?" I whispered.

"Like always. I still don't why she even invited her, Chloѐ is being a brat… Again" she said as she offered me a cupcake.

"My chef can make you some if you want…" Marvina offered as we were all expecting Chloѐ to say something snotty, but then… Something weird happened: Chloѐ looked a little guilty.

"Uh, no. It's okay… You said that the Spinach Pizza is good, right?" she asked as Alya and the rest of us spat out what we were eating because she sounded so sincere and innocent.

"You guys alright?" Marvina asked as she came to our aid.

"Yeah… Hey, where are the guys?" I asked as I drank water.

"My brothers took them to the gaming room, they should've come back by now with the movie" she said suspicious as she goes up the stairs and we follow until we come across a red door saying "Game Room". "Boy? What's taking so long?" Marv asked as she opens the door.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Jorden shouts as he points a Nerf gun at Marvina and suddenly she takes out a bow and arrow… Also Nerf product.

"Hello!" she "shoots" him "Did you guys choose a movie yet?"

"Nope…" Jorden says as he supposedly dies.

"What are you doing Jayden?" Marv asked slightly annoyed.

"Nothing!" Jayden says as the others, including Nathanaёl, seem to be struggling to keep a crate-like box closed.

"What are you doing?" Marvina asked as she walks in and the boys seem to tense up when she gets closer.

"Nathanaёl, what's going on?" I ask as he walks next to me.

"We were just looking for a movie and then-" he trailed off as the box suddenly opens, but nothing seems to be inside.

"Quit fooling around guys" Marvina said as she places her hand on her hip.

"He's gone!" Jorden says in disbelief are he looks around.

"Wait, who?" Alya asks, when suddenly a smoke blast exploded behind us.

"Primerella" Elliot's voice speaks softly.

"E-Elliot? What? How did you-" Marvina stutters as he walks up to her and embraces her as his cape covers her like a blanket.

"Don't run away… Please, just listen to me…" He said desperately begs.

"Wait? They know each other?" Chloѐ asks… I guess she wasn't paying attention in class.

"Elliot…" Marvina gently pushes him away "I told you many times… We have nothing to talk about. Don't you get it?! I'm sorry Elliot, but your father has made it crystal clear that he wanted nothing to do with me or my family"

"It's different now Prim… My parents got a divorce and my mom got custody of me… The arrange marriage is off because of that…" Elliot says smiling.

"… You think that makes me happy?" Marvina says suddenly as a tear drop falls from her eye. When I turned my head, I was surprised to see that Chloѐ was actually telling everyone to leave the room… Politely… Why the sudden change?

"I thought it would. What's the problem?" Elliot says confused with her reaction.

"What's the problem?! Do you NOT know how lucky, no let me rephrase that, blessed to have a whole family? Instead, you're proud?!" she exclaims as she pulls away from him completely.

"My mom got sick of my father's controlling ways… I'm not proud of the divorce either, but as long as the custody stands…" He gently grabs her hands "… He can't tell me what to do anymore… We can be together"

"But Elliot…" she trails off.

"Marinette, come on. Give them some privacy" Chloѐ said as she grabbed my arm.

"Yes, before Mr. Windsor comes back soon" asked a familiar voice.

"Cassidy! I thought you were with father" Jayden asked as he shut the door.

"He left me in charge of you… Remember?" Cassidy stressed out.

"But how would we know if Mr. Windsor comes back?" I asked… While still being surprised at the fact that Cassidy was wearing a long silk two piece pajamas.

"He always calls me-" Cassidy trails off.

"Cassidy?"

"AH! MR. WINDSOR?! You're back early" Cassidy says panicked.

"I forgot my briefcase… Why is everyone outside the Game Room?" he asked.

"Well, you see…" Jorden began as we heard the door open.

"Elliot, wait!" We heard Marvina exclaim.

"Mr. Windsor…" Elliot stated as we all froze in place "… I would like to tell you something"

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

After the door closes, we're left alone. While examining the hands holding mine, I see something glimmer.

"You've kept this?" I asked as he holds out his hands and I held it.

"It's precious to me… Just like you"

"El…"

"AH! MR. WINDSOR?! You're back early" I hear Cassidy exclaim.

"Daddy? He's back?" I said.

"Now's my chance to tell him..."

"Elliot, wait!" I try to stop him… But I was too late.

"Mr. Windsor… I would like to tell you something"

My father stares at him and looks at me "What is the meaning of this?" he states calmly yet sternly.

"Daddy…" I begin.

"Mr. Windsor. Please, it's not her fault. I came in uninvited and I just wanted to tell you-" Elliot tried to explain.

"How dare you enter my home uninvited!" Dad shouted as he pressed the security through his phone.

"Dad, wait! Let him finish! Don't do this Daddy!" I shouted at him as the two security guards came out and roughly grabbed Elliot as I tried to pull Elliot close to me, only to have Cassidy gently pull me aside and embrace me into a hug.

"Primerella! Prim! Prim!" Elliot called out as he struggled to get out of the security guards grip and they purposely threw him out onto the mud.

"Cassidy… A word?" my father said as Cassidy continued hugging me as tears freely fall from my eyes.

"Yes sir…" Cassidy said softly as he releases me as Marinette and the others come to my aid. Cassidy goes with my father, but without looking back at us and whispering, " _I'm so sorry_ "

"Pretend what you saw never happened and I'll keep my promise of not sending you all home early" dad says and walks away.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, there was traffic and… Did something happen?" we all see Adrien come up the stairs.

"No…" I quickly dry my tears "I just… Stubbed a toe" I lied as I put on my best fake smile. "We were just getting a movie… Right guys?"

"Um… Right" Marinette said with a small smile.

"Alright! This is actually my first time at a Sleep Over, I don't get out much" Adrien said very alive… As I felt dead inside. Elliot, the one person I ever fallen in love with… Actually showed that he loved me.

* * *

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

Elliot was coughing out the mud that managed to get in his mouth as he discovered that it had also begun to rain. While dragging himself out, he gently cleans off the bracelet Primerella had given him.

"Prim…" he drops himself on the soaked garden ground. Even in the rain, tears stream down his eyes as he stays on the ground motionless.

Meanwhile at an unknown location, HawkMoth was up to no good… Again.

"Poor, poor, unfortunate boy… Just wanting to please the father of his true love, only to be faced with hatred and heartbreak…" HawkMoth muses as a small white butterfly lands on his palm and he taints it with negativity "Fly Little Akuma, let's play Match Maker"

Elliot, still on the ground, slowly closes his eyes for a bit as the Akuma fuses itself into the bracelet as Elliot suddenly sits up with a gasp and the mark of HawkMoth.

" _Love Houdini,_ are you tired of having your hopes up only for them to break? I'm your friend, HawkMoth, and I can help you get the girl of your dreams. I just ask for a couple of items in return" HawkMoth says as Elliot's eyes widen from the offer.

"I'll give you whatever you need…" Elliot stood up determinably as the darkness consumed him and transformed him into _Love Houdini_ "As long as I win my princess… Nothing else matters!"

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry that it took a while, but I hope you like it. For does, who felt really sad about what happened to Nathalie on the last chapter. I apologized, but I know what I'm doing here. If you continue to read and comment, your answers will be answered in the next chapters.

Have a Nice Day! Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Love Houdini

Chapter 6: Love Houdini

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my Oc's and plot.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

After talking to my parents, I went to join to watch the movie; however, my concern was still about Marvina, she looked super depressed as she tried to watch the movie.

"Is this a Horror movie?" Adrien asked as the intro started.

"Yeah, but it's feels more like a Thriller than Horror… Plus, it's 3-demensional so you might be scared" Marvina explains trying to be slightly happy.

"Cool!"

"Marinette…" Nathanaёl whispered as he motioned the direction to the kitchen and I quietly followed "… Tikki jumped into my pocket and I still feel kinda bad about what happen earlier. Jorden and Jayden were just trying to hide Elliot as a surprise for Primerella, but…"

"Tikki, stay hidden. Don't feel so bad about it, but to tell you the truth…" I sigh as I give Tikki a cookie "I feel really bad about what happened to Elliot… The guards, literally, threw him in the dirt. Mud, in this case"

"Why does Mr. Windsor hate him so much? Elliot seems like a good guy" Nathanaёl said as he grabbed a red cup and filled it with soda.

"I know, but-"

*Crash! *

"What was that?!" Nathanaёl exclaimed after being spilled with the soda. We ran back into the room and see that the television has exploded.

"I guess that wasn't part of the movie" Adrien said as everyone had taken cover behind the hallway wall.

" _Ladies & Gentlemen, Boys & Girls of every age! Thank you for patiently waiting, especially since you ALL saw that incident that happened… Presenting live! LOVE HOUDINI!" _a male's voice exclaimed as a bright, pink, powder-like explosion happened. Once it settles, a young man with Violet hair, red magician suit with a Hot Pink cape, and wearing a mask that was no mistake that it belonged to Hawkmoth's Akuma victims. The black mask was a heart-like shape with a lighting designs on the under eye location.

"Hello everyone. My, what a crowd, thank you for having me" Love Houdini says calmly.

"I didn't know that there would be a magician" Rose excitedly exclaimed.

"Marinette, that bracelet he's wearing…" Nathanaёl pulled me aside and whispered "… I saw Elliot wearing that, when he climbed through the window. He claimed Primerella gave it to her"

"He's been Akumatized… Poor Elliot" I say as I look back and see Elliot pull up his sleeves, hold out his hat and pull out a puppy for Rose, who looks really happy about it.

"Elliot?" Marvina asks gently "Is that you?"

"My Princess!" Elliot bows down on one knee.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Windsor shouts as he comes down the stairs.

"Don't go in there!" Nathanaёl warns as Mr. Windsor comes closer to the living room, but ignores him and sees Love Houdini.

"Who are you?" Mr. Windsor demands.

The way Love Houdini turned his head was the same way how a villain from any movie would act before the kill.

"Who am I? Well…" He chuckled as the bracelet he wore began to glow "… I could've been your son-in-law; however, I'm your worst nightmare" He points the bracelet at Mr. Windsor and a pink beam hits him.

"Elliot, stop!" Marvina exclaimed.

"I came peacefully, but you treated me like a Villain. Let's just see how you like being the chicken!" Love Houdini chanted as Mr. Windsor became smaller and smaller… He literally became a chicken.

"What? What did you do to me?!" Mr. Windsor demanded in his chicken form.

"I'm pretty sure you feel lonely. Here…" Love Houdini said as his cape revealed a ferocious Lion "You all might as well SIT Down, relax… and enjoy the show" he said as everyone was strapped down to a chair that wasn't even there before.

"Tikki, we need to transform" I said as we hid ourselves behind the wall and Nathanaёl kept watch "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

 **(No one's P.O.V.)**

"Plagg, this isn't funny. We need to transform. Plagg, claws out!" Adrien exclaimed as he transformed into Chat Noir.

"Stop right there, Love Houdini!" Ladybug exclaims as she confronts him.

"Make me, Ladybug!" Love Houdini says as he points the bracelet at her, shoots and misses.

"I think we're starting to see your _point_ Love Houdini" Chat puns. As the Lion continues to chase Mr. Windsor, Nathanaёl tries to find a way to help. He goes into the kitchen and finds a knife. While Ladybug and Chat are dealing with Love Houdini, Nathanaёl silently goes back to the others as he tries to cut the straps off.

"Nathanaёl? How did you-" Alya started, but Nathanaёl put his fingers in front of his lips to silence her.

"Hold still, while I try to get you out of here" he whispered as he started cutting the straps.

"Way to go Nath!" Kim exclaimed out loud, which gotten the attention of Love Houdini.

"KIM!" everyone shouted at Kim for his recklessness.

"Run Nathanaёl!" Marvina exclaimed as she tried to break through her binds.

"Not so fast!" Love Houdini said as the beam touched Nathanaёl "So, you like to play with knives… This should be interesting" The bracelet glowed brighter, blinding everyone in the room. Once the brightness dimmed down, Marinette sees Nathanaёl in a spinning wheel as knifes are being thrown at him.

"Why should he have the fun? Everyone join!" Love Houdini said as the whole room became pink again and everyone seemed to be in some kind of act. Chloѐ was in the slice in half act, Kim was about to be dunked upside down while being in chains, etc.

(Author's Note: I couldn't come up with all the magical acts, so I apologized for that)

"Ladybug!" Chat exclaimed as Ladybug turns to see Chat as the Tiger tamer.

"Elliot stop!" Primerella shouted as she appears not to be in any kind of gadget.

"Not until I get those Miraculous and we'll be-" he said, but…

"Surrender… Or else" Marvina said as she picked up the forgotten knife Nathanaёl had brought and pointed it on herself.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug exclaimed as she got a weird looking magnet "Why do I need this?"

"Prim, put the knife down…" Elliot said slowly as the tip of the blade was dangerously close to her neck.

While this was happening, Ladybug's vision hinted the knife and the bracelet.

"I'm sorry Elliot…" she whispered as she made a gesture as she was going to hurt herself.

"Prim, NO!" he ran and once he got close, Marvina ripped off the bracelet and ties it around the knife.

"Ladybug! The magnet!" she shouted as she tossed it and Ladybug turned the magnet on and was careful not to get cut when the knife made contact with it. Ladybug brakes it in with the knife and the Akuma flies out the bracelet.

"No more evildoing for you little Akuma… Time to deevilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye Little Butterfly… Miraculous Ladybug!" everything back to normal.

"What happened?" Elliot asked as he looks confused.

"Elliot!" Marvina tackles him down in a hug.

"Marvina, you almost gave us a heart attack with that knife. I thought you were actually going to hurt yourself" Rose said as a crowd formed around her, which gave Chat and Ladybug the chance to hide and transform back.

"Sorry about that…" she says and stops after seeing the father walk towards them.

"So… That was an Akuma attack?" he asked as he stands in front of them.

"Yes daddy… It wasn't his fault" Marvina says.

"I see… Let's forget this ever happened and Elliot… Cassidy told me about the divorce and the custody… I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me" Mr. Windsor explains.

"I already have sir" Elliot takes out his hand and they both shake hands.

(Meanwhile)

While looking inside the window, three figures were spying inside the mansion while standing on a tree branch.

"Are you sure that's them?" says a male voice.

"Yes, who else were born with abnormal hair color and not blood related to her? I swear you can be smart one minute and an idiot in the next" said a female's voice.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be… You found them and that's what matters… Can't wait to meet you again… Experiments 403, 375 and 857"

* * *

Thank you for being patient with me guys, I really appreciate it. Bet you're questioning who were thoses people at the end… You'll have to wait for the next chapters.

Don't forget to comment and have a nice day.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7: Exposed Secrets

Chapter 7: Exposed Secrets

So, sorry that I didn't upload any chapters recently, I was super busy with school and whatnot. I hope that this chapter makes it up to you guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my Oc's and plot.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

It was two weeks since Elliot had become Love Houdini… And ever since that day, HawkMoth hasn't caused any problems. The weird part was the fact that Chloè hasn't been… Well, Chloè. I hope that makes sense.

"Hey Marinette" I hear Nathanaёl say as I face him.

"Oh! Hi Nath, did you need something?" I asked as I close my locker.

"Marvina's brother gave me an invitation to the Gala coming up tomorrow night and I was wondering… Well, if you… Um… Gee, this is awkward" he stuttered as he nervously scratched the backside of his head.

To be completely honest with myself, I found Nathanaёl kinda cute when he did that. Ever since I started spending more time with Nathanaёl, not only have I seen that we had so much in common, but I began to have feelings for him like how I use to with Adrian… I also realized that there is no way that Adrian will ever see me more than a friend.

"I know what you're going to ask…" Nathanaёl froze as if expecting rejection, but I hold his hand and say "… I would love to go with you"

"Really? That's great! I'll pick you up tomorrow at sunset. Oh yeah, almost forgot… Here…" he said as he gave me a card "Marvina wanted me to give you this, she said it was important"

"Oh awesome, thanks. I'll see you later Nath" I say as we both part ways to opposite directions.

As I was walking down the hall, I see Marvina struggling with her locker.

"Ugh! Why won't you bulge open?!" She screamed as she punched it… So hard that it destroyed the whole thing "Oh my gosh! Not again" she panicked as she looks around to see if anyone saw.

"Marvina! What happened?!" I asked concerned, but also pretending that I just arrived, since it was only Ladybug that knows her secret about her inhuman strength.

"I-I don't know. I just came to get something and-" she trailed off as if unsure about what she was going to say next. Suddenly, the twins run inside to see the mess.

"What happened?!" both brothers say at once.

"I…" Marv didn't get to finish.

"No time, the air is dangerous to breathe, we have to get out of here" I say as I grab Marvina's hand and we make a dash for it outside.

After we leave the school, the police were on the case and Police were questioning everyone want had happened. Apparently, the whole locker room was completely empty when the incident happened or so they thought anyways because everyone claimed that they weren't there at the moment. Because I saw what happened and didn't want Marvina getting caught up with any trouble, I did not say anything. But what I find hard to believe was… How was Marvina able to do so much damage? She looks healthy, but she doesn't seem like the type of person to destroy anything with such little effort. I always believed that the reason the Chloe's desk broke in half at her first day was because she claimed that she had Martial Arts class. Now that I think about it… When Hazel became Ragette, she was the one who threw the sand bag at her to stop her.

 _What is really going on?_ I thought to myself as I see Marvina and her brothers enter the limo and drive off.

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

"I know what you're going to say…" I say quietly as the limo driver drove away from the school.

"You were responsible… Weren't you, Sis?" Jorden asked softly.

"Yes…" I say as my eyes teared up "I was trying to open my locker and I just… It just happened so fast… I'm sorry…" I sobbed.

"Maybe we shouldn't attend the Gala, Marv… If that happened at the school, then who knows-" I stopped him.

"NO! We can't miss the Gala. I promised Fiona I'd be there and she's getting so much better with her treatment, I can't let her down" I begged.

"Marvina, we know that you have a big heart, but… Don't you think that it would be better safe than sorry? I know that you…" he trailed off because I just broke down crying.

"Jorden, as much as I agree with you, this is a once and a lifetime opportunity. Plus, I'm pretty this was a one-time thing. Right Marv?" Jayden said with a smile while trying to cheer me up.

"One-time? Remember the first day of school?" Jorden asked as I dry my eyes.

"Or…" Jayden stressed with a big smug "… Are you just using this as an excuse so you wouldn't chicken out when you see Juleka?"

"What?! NO! Of course not" he stammers as he blushes.

"Prove it then. You have to ask her to dance with you and try not to be tongue tied, will ya?" Jayden says.

"Fine… But Marv" Jorden looks at me "You have to control that strength of yours; someone could've gotten hurt" Jorden says with a stern expression.

"I will… I promise…" I say as I look down to avoid his eyes.

I just completely blanked everything out as the car continued to be in motion, but I did notice that we were home and I went in without speaking to anyone.

"Hello my dear little Marvina! I contacted your friend, Marinette, to help with the dress situation. She said that she'll be here at… Sweetie? Are you alright?" Cassidy asks as his cheerfulness dies down when he sees me upset.

"Oh, sorry Cassidy. I was just… Not feeling well" I say as she approaches me and places his tablet down.

"Oh, sweetheart! You've been crying, what happened? Did something happen to you? Tell me" he says as he brushes the hair away from my face to comfort me.

"It's nothing, I just… It was probably something I ate, ya know?" I say with a small fake smile.

"If you say so… You do know that if there's something bothering you, you can tell me, right?" He says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

Even with this tiny gesture, it's enough to make me smile and nod my head softly. He sees that I am no longer upset and hugs me.

"To think that the children Mr. Windsor adopted… Would turn out to be the best blessings I've had the pleasure to not only work with… But to experience as a true family" Cassidy whispered as I hugged back with new tears, but of happiness, in my eyes "I'll go get you some orange flavored ginger ale to help you with your "stomach" problem" he said and exit the room.

After about 15 minutes or so, I hear Marinette enter the room as I'm checking out the fabrics for my dress.

"Awesome, you made it. Sorry for the last-minute notice, but I need your help with something. I'm full aware that Nathanaёl told you: It's important" I say as I run around with the Purple and Pink fabric in my arms.

"Yeah, plus he also invited me to go to the Gala tomorrow" she says as I place the needles aside.

"Really? Aw! So cute! I'm so sorry about not giving you an invitation, I'm really as you can see…" I say as I also place the fabric down. "By the way Marinette, do you think-"

"What really happened in the locker room?" I hear her say suddenly, which makes me stop my tracks.

"What do you mean? I have no clue what happened" I said as if I had no clue what she was talking about.

"I found you there and before that, I heard you yell" she says sternly as I begin to tremble.

"I- I don't…" I say nervously as I turn away from her.

"What's going on Marv? Or is that really your name?" she says suspiciously. I sigh in surrender and I look her in the eye.

"You wouldn't understand…" I say as I look down.

"Understand what?" she says confused.

As we stood there, I pulled up my ankle to show her my unforgetting nightmare… The number 857 tattooed on my skin.

"This is what you wouldn't understand" I say as I place my foot down again.

"857? What's so special about that?" she asked.

"Exactly… Follow me and I'll show you why. That is… If we're still friends and you can keep a secret" I stated as I started walking and she began to follow. Once we were in the Game Room, I opened another door that led to our secrets. "Marinette, you have no idea how blessed you are to have loving parents… My brothers nor I were blessed because… We were created… Differently" I say as I swiftly remove a piece of metal steel and crush as if it were crumbling a piece of paper.

"How's that possible?" she asked concerned.

"You see… We were unwanted embryos: either women sold us or we were just spares from the Sperm Bank that had no future" I began "And well… Let's just say, we were made. Not for families… But for destruction" I said angrily.

 _(Flashback)_

" _Ugh!" I shouted as I lifted a 1000-pound steel that were placed by five more on top of those and I was just eight years old at the time. The men and women in their white lab coats noted the information down. But the one responsible for us was the main man… Mr. Spears._

" _Splendid job Marvie!" He exclaimed as I tossed the steel aside "Just think: once we've perfected you, then we'll show the world what a fine little weaponry you are"_

" _Yes sir" I say emotionless._

 _Later that day, I heard screaming from another room. Little did Mr. Spears knew, I did have emotions, I just hidden them. As I walked down with just the white gown that I was to always wear, I saw that they were tormenting the twins._

 _(End of flashback)_

"The torture… The cruelty… The experiments, everything… They've done to us has resulted some of us to gain a " _special_ " talent" I stated angrily and calmly I say "We managed to escape and that was the end of it. I'm pretty sure that you don't believe me…"

"That was terrible" I turn to see her crying "I didn't know that such a thing could happen…"

"I managed to control my strength, but it's when I lose my tempter that it becomes unstable" I explain as we exit out the room.

"I won't tell anyone" she grabs my hand "I promise. You've been through enough, the same goes for your brothers. I won't tell anyone, not Alya, my parents…"

"You're a good person. I'm glad that we're friends" I say as we hug each other.

"Well…" Marinette cleans away her tears. What are we waiting for? You needed my help, so let's start doing… What is it that you need help with?" she says unsure about what to do.

"Oh right! You see tomorrow is the Gala and my dress got wrecked by a tiny infestation of rodents and you see…" I say a little concerned.

"Why didn't just buy a new one?" she asked.

"It was handmade and it was supposed to be a surprise for the guests" I answer.

"Oh… Well, let's stop standing around pretty, we have a dress to make" Marinette says as she grabs some fabric and brainstorming.

* * *

 **(Adrian's P.O.V.)**

"Nathalie, have you seen my tie? I need it for the Gala tomorrow" I ask at her desk location.

"I've arranged a suit to be delivered today in the evening. Your father won't make it, but your driver and I will be with you at all times" she said as she typed something onto the computer.

"Thanks a billion Nathalie" after saying that Nathalie dropped her coffee mug "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Yes, it's just… You reminded me of someone when you said that" she said as she cleaned up the mess and walks away. Once I enter my room, I'm hit with the aroma of stinky cheese.

"Plagg! Don't you ever get tired of eating that? Geez" I say as I pinch my nose.

"Nope! I don't know if the Gala is going to have my precious cheese, so I'm fueling up. Just in case" he said and ate the cheese whole.

"Poor Nathalie, she's been very depressed lately. Maybe because I was stupid enough to bring up an unwanted memory" I say as I sit on my bed.

"Humans… I'll never understand them" Plagg comments as I open my backpack to get my homework started, until I hear a scream from outside. "Did you hear that? Time to transform! Plagg! Claws out!"

After transforming into Chat Noir, I went outside and back inside to make them think that I was there at the right time. I jumped through the ceiling window and saw Nathalie tangled up in what appears to be vines.

"Hahaha! I'll finally destroy the one who abandoned me!" I hear a feminine voice exclaim as she appears out from behind the vines. Her appearance reminded me of Poison Ivy from the Batman series, but she wore a white porcelain mask.

"CATACLYSM!" I shouted as I touched the vines holding Nathalie in place as I freed her "Run! Get out of here! Well, it looks like someone was barking up the wrong tree"

"This isn't over Street Cat! You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into" she said as had one of her vines help her escape.

I ran back into my room and right on time because Nathalie came bursting in.

"Are you alright?! Are you hurt?" she asked franticly.

"I should be asking you that, what happened?" I asked.

"I don't know, but… I'm going to talk to your father about this"

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)** _the next day_

"Wow! Everything looks incredible!" I exclaim as I walk around the place Marvina's family chosen to have the Gala. Everything decorated reminded me of an English Royal Ball, it was just pure royalty.

"Look at that. Whoa, it looks too lovely to even want to dance around it" Nathanaёl said as he admired the mosaic design on the floor.

"I know… I can't believe that we're actually get the chance to be here" I say as I twirl around with my dress that I've made thanks to my good friend Marvina. I still feel like a jerk for thinking negatively about Marvina, but I'm glad that I didn't do anything drastic to get her Akumatized.

" _Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for your patience. Please, let's give a round of applause for Mr. Windsor and his children for making such a generous donation to the Children's hospital. Now without further ado, presenting Mr. Windsor… The twins: Jorden and Jayden… And last, but very not least, give it up for… Primerella"_ Cassidy announced as Prim came out with the dress we made. The two colors that were mainly used were Pink and Purple and we had the greatest idea to make what we call _"The Butterfly Effect"._ As expected, she tugged at the secret string and the wing-like design fluttered out flawlessly.

"That was incredible!"

"Astonishing!"

"Thank you everyone for coming to this important event" Prim said as she got the microphone "I would like to thank, my best friend, Marinette for helping with this awesome and beautiful dress. Where are you girl? Ah! There she is! Give her a round of applause everyone!" I swear I was redder than a tomato when she put me on the spotlight like that "But… I wanted to give someone a grand opportunity to attend this Gala. She's a victim of a third-degree burn and her only wish was to attend a Gala like this one. Let's give it up to a Great friend, Fiona"

A girl about our age rolled her wheel chair up to the stage, her face was covered with bandages that the only thing you saw was her mouth and her eyes.

"Wow, what a kind heart Primerella has"

"Just like Belle" Said Juleka.

"No, Snow White" Rose

"No… Cinderella" both exclaimed.

The lights dimmed as everyone with their partner paired up and began to slow dance on the dance floor. As I was swaying side to side, Nathanaёl had his hand out and bowed his head a little.

"May I have the honor to have this dance? Sorry, was that too cheesy?" he asked.

"Nope and yes, I would have this dance" I say as we walk hand in hand to the dance floor.

"This is like a dream…" I hear him say as we get into the dance.

"I know what you mean, everything is so beautiful. Even the food looks good to be true" I say in awe.

"No, I mean… Being here with you. The setting, the atmosphere and just having you close to me… It's like a dream becoming a reality" he whispered the last part. I felt myself blush a little as I looked into his eyes.

"I feel the same way Nathanaёl" I say as we slowly lean closer and then I see his eyes suddenly widen as he gasps "What's wrong?"

"What is that?" he asks as he pulls me closer and I turn around to see vines growing rapidly through the windows.

"What's going on?" I hear Marvina asked as she sees the vines "Everybody get back!"

After saying that, the windows broke as people with black outfits and ski masks entered through those opened windows. Everyone was backing away as the vines grew and the strangers took steps forward.

"Everybody… Freeze" a female voice said and then with one step froze every exit shut.

"Why is this happening?!" I hear someone say.

"I'll tell you why…" we heard the voice answer, but as we turned around to see who spoke… We were all shocked. Because standing there was the burned victim Fiona.

"Fiona? I thought-" Marv started.

"That I couldn't walk? You're so gullible, I swear…" Fiona said as she began to remove her bandages "It's amazing what a little bit of make-up and some bandages could do to change an image… Isn't that right? Marvina?" she said as she finished removing everything.

"Faith?! Is that you?" Marvina says shocked.

"In the flesh… Why Marvie? Why did you abandon us? I thought you loved us" Faith taunted before laughing.

"I thought… They told me that you were-"

"Dead? Guess what Marvie? It turns out that me and you weren't like the others" Faith said as one of her vines held her up as she came closer to Marvina.

"What does she mean?" Nathanaёl asked.

"Oh, they don't know? Well, this should be fun… Most the ski mask wearing children were either sold or unwanted embryos from a certain location, yada, yada, yada and taken to a secret location to become experiments… Unfortunately, many have died in there, but some of us still live on… With special gifts" she said as she made a flower bloom on the palm of her hand "Marvie, or Primerella and her so-called brothers are among those experiments" Everyone gasp as they took a huge step away from them as if they were carrying a deadly virus. Faith grabbed the twins with her vines as she held Jorden close to her as she whispered something in his ear and tickled him.

"Stop it! That tickles!" he managed to say in fits of laughter. At first, I didn't think much of it, until Faith released him from her grasp and Jorden couldn't stop laughing. Nathanaёl held me closer as we heard a bone cracking sound as his movements reminded me of someone being possessed. Jorden suddenly grew a canine-like snout and his laughter became hyena-like sounds… He transformed into a half hyena half human hybrid almost like a werewolf.

"NO! Jorden! You monster! I'll rip your to shreds!" Jayden growls as claws rip the vines and he seems to look like part Lion.

"What did I tell you?!" Faith exclaimed as he laughed insanely "By the way Marie, it turns out… You and I did have parents… They just didn't want us" I turn to see Marvina looking shocked.

"What?" she whispered hurt.

"Yes, and do you want to know what else? She's right there, standing next to that model from the magazines" Faith exclaimed as the lights pointed at Adrian and the woman next to him.

"That's impossible…" I heard the woman say as Adrian looks shocked as well.

Faith chuckles before saying "Our DNA's were combined with either animal or a type of element of some sort. There's a reason why Marvina got her name" I barely noticed that Marvina began to slowly walk towards her.

"I prayed and prayed that I would find my mother…" she said with each step. I struggled against Nath, who just held me tighter.

"Let me go! She's going to do something and if I don't stop her-" he cut me off.

"You can't go against her like this! Plus, all the exits and rooms are shut, how are you going to turn into Ladybug without anyone seeing you?" he explained in a small whisper.

"Someone has to do something!" I whispered back.

"Prim" we hear Adrian say as he stands in front of her "Or Marv, whatever… She didn't abandon you, she thought she lost you. She told me-"

"Oh, shut up!" Faith says as her vines grab Adrian into mid-air as Marvina continues to walk.

"She's your mother, she has the Ultrasound of you and your sibling!" he shouted.

"Sweetie?" the woman says as Marvina's in front of her.

"Marv don't!" I shout… But I see that Marvina meant no harm… Because she was hugging her mother.

"My prayer was answered… After all these years… Mom" she sobbed.

"WHAT?! NO!" Faith exclaimed as she jumped off her vine "How can you have the heart to forgive her?! Mr. Spears gave me evidence that she abandoned us!"

"Wait? Does that mean that-"

"That's right! I'm your sister! You traitor!" Faith screamed "I've been waiting for this moment and I WILL have my goal accomplished!" her vines went everywhere and grabbed, her brothers, everyone from our class, including her mother.

"Marinette! Run!" Nathanaёl shouted as he pushed me away from him as the vine grabbed him.

"NATHANAËL!" I shouted while trying to reach him.

"Meet me at the abandoned construction site at Midnight! If not, I'll just finish the job with the rest of your friends!" she laughed and ran off with everyone else. Her minion left behind her.

"Marvina! What are we gonna do?" I said with tears in my eyes as she had tears in hers.

"I'll meet them at midnight…" she said quietly as she walked away.

"By yourself? But you could be killed" I said.

"You know? There is a reason about how I got my name" she says as I catch up with her as everyone moves aside to let her through.

"Why does that have to do with anything?" I asked quietly.

"Because my DNA was fused with something that killed the last two… It didn't kill me. Plus, what is harder than Diamonds?" she asks as I see half of her face glow a pinkish color.

* * *

We're almost at the end! But don't worry, I'm going to have a sequel after this. However, since, Christmas is upon many of us, I think it's fair to say that there's a good chance that my writing schedule will change for a bit, but I'll still write. Not sure about uploading though. But I hope that this chapter makes it up to you. Don't forget to leave comments and have an awesome day.


	8. Chapter 8: This Ends

Chapter 8: This Ends…

Hello guys, I'm so sorry that I have not been posting anything lately, I've been busy and I've been having problems lately. However, that does not mean that I've forgotten about you guys. With that said, I give you Chapter 8. By the way, the story is almost over, but I will make a sequel for this, just giving you a heads up there.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Miraculous Ladybug for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here are my Oc's and plot.

* * *

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"SWEETIE'S! I'M HOME!" Faith exclaimed as she and her other minions came through an opening with the hostages. "Open the cages and turn on the steel magma I've made especially for this occasion"

The ones carrying the hostages threw each of them into what appeared to be hand-made bar cages.

"No not her, she's got a special one…" Faith sneered at Nathalie as she revealed a very small and uncomfortable prison.

"Why are you doing this?! She's your mother!" Adrien exclaimed as one of the minions pulled a lever to lift them into the air.

"Look Pretty Boy…" Faith's vines grabbed a hold of Adrien's neck "Unlike you, I had no mother!" she throws him against the bars "Mr. Spears gave us documents about what we are and where we came from. Unlike them" she motions them to remove their masks and they obey "I was born out of a woman… A woman, who wanted nothing to do with me"

"That's a lie! She has the Ultra Sounds, she told me that the doctors told her that both of you died. She cried-" Adrien slowly pushes himself up, only to be slammed against the metal bars.

"LIES! Shut up! You don't know what I've been through, you can try to understand me… But you can never actually understand. Your mother didn't give you up when you gave birth to you!"

"I didn't…" Nathalie finally speaks up "I didn't abandon you… I was told that both of my daughters died for no apparent reason…"

"Say all the lies you want… I'm not stupid" Faith said as she walks away "Morty! Try to be useful and make sure that no one tries to trespass, unless it's Marvina"

"Y-Yes mam…" he said nervously.

"You won't get away with this! Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you!" Chloѐ exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about those two… Well, I guess I'll have to surprise them. Alpha team!" Ninja wearing teens appear "When you see Ladybug and Street Cat, you know what to do"

"Yes mam!" they vanish.

Suddenly, one of them asked "Faith, I don't to mean be doubtful, but… Wasn't the plan to just take them, not hurt them?"

"Are you questioning me?" Faith asked darkly as she slowly moved towards as one of her vines grabbed her and hovered her above the now hot and burning steel magma.

"No, I'm not! Please, put me back. Put me back!" she begged as the others looked concerned and scared. Faith threw her aside as the hostages flinched when she hit the wall.

"Any more questions? No? Good! Now places everyone! We've got time to spare"

As Faith stood with her back turned, Nathanaёl had quietly opened his coat pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. When he saw the girl shakily stand up, he gave it to her to clean the small blood from her cheek. She stood there confused, but accepted the kind offer.

"Nath… They're the bad guys, why'd you help her?" Alya asked.

"Because…" he looks at every other experiment working under Faith "… They are under the rule of a tyrant… Who are seeking nothing more, their freedom" The other experiments heard and they seemed to silently agree with him.

* * *

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"What…" I say as Marvina was dressed into black spandex and red shirt. But that wasn't what shocked me… It was the fact of what I saw earlier with the pink glow.

"Marinette, you go home and stay there…" Marvina said as she effortlessly pulled her bed to the side and took out a sheath with flower designs.

"You're doing this… By yourself?!" I exclaimed as she gently places her bed back.

"I don't want you getting hurt Marinette or anyone else for that matter… I have to do this alone" she said as she faced me. "She took my mother and our friends… She took Nath away from you… And I am the only one who can stop Faith"

"But you saw what she did in there! She'll kill you!" I said worriedly "Just because you destroyed the locker room, Chloѐ's desk and threw a heavy sandbag at Ragette-"

"Ladybug?" she asked suddenly.

"Where?" I said weakly as I pretended to looked behind me.

She walked in front of me and pointed at me, "Here… Because it was only Ladybug who witnessed that… And the fact, that Ladybug came out the same hiding place as Marinette in that one concert Ragette was involved"

 _Are you kidding me?! First Nathanaёl, now Marvina?!_ I thought to myself panicked.

"You don't have to worry: I didn't tell anyone, not even my family" she said as she opened her window "You've kept my secret, so I'll keep yours… Stay safe" she jumps out the window.

"We can trust her Marinette, she saying the truth" Tikki said as she flies out of my little handbag.

"I know Tikki, but we can't just sit here and let her get killed. We've got to transform!"

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

I made it to the abandoned construction site alone… Faith had wrapped the entire place with her vines.

"Looks like she thought I couldn't find my way…" I murmur under my breath as I enter the building. Once inside, I run inside to look for the others and when I do, I'm hit with an intense level of heat.

"Prim…" I hear a weak voice call out and see that Rose was the one who called out. Everyone seemed alright, but they couldn't stay here for long.

"Don't worry… I'll get you out" I say as I jump to the closest cage "Brace yourselves!" I shout as I tear off the chains holding them as we clash onto the ground and I effortlessly pull the bars apart. "Go, you don't have enough time" I say as I help the others.

"Marvina, your mom's in that one" Adrien said and pointed to a direction as I pulled him out.

"Mom!" I exclaimed as I ran to her "Don't worry, I'll get you out"

"Look out!" she exclaimed as I was pulled and thrown across the room.

"Look at that, you actually made it… Just in time" Faith said as I pulled myself up.

"Get out of here! All of you!" I shouted as I pulled out my sword.

"Hehehe, you think THAT thing can hurt me? Don't make me laugh" Faith said as my blade my taken out of nowhere. Then I saw why it disappeared, one of the people with her snuck up behind me undetected.

"Faith…" I say softly "You don't have to do this. If we really are sisters, then…"

"I know that we're sisters… I just hate the fact, that you chose to forgive our so-called _mother_ then to get revenge for abandoning us" Faith said as she circled around me.

"You always believed to what Mr. Spears said. Well, what if I told you that he's a liar?" I say as I stood in front of mom as if to protect from a surprise attack.

"He wouldn't lie-"

"WELL HE DOES!" I said angrily "He lied about that and want me to tell you how I know that?! I heard him on the day he and a colleague were tormenting Jorden and Jayden!"

 _(Flashback)_

" _Please! Stop!" I heard one of the twins beg._

" _You two are good for nothing! And to think that you'd be useful. Marvina shows much more progress and to think that she was born out of a woman" I hear Mr. Spears explain._

" _Seriously Mr. Spears? What happened? The mother's dead?" I hear the other ask curiously._

" _Well… That gullible woman gave birth to two beautiful girls. I had to tell her that "unfortunately" they died of unnatural causes, but I took them just in time so she wouldn't-" he didn't finish because I had punched the wall in. Both dropped their medical instruments that they were using to torture the boys. "Marvie… What are you doing here?"_

"…" _I stayed quiet as I glared at them. Before I knew it… I was destroying the whole facility in rage blindly. Once the dust settles… I've seen what I've done and with the boys with me… We ran away from the scene…"_

 _(Out of flashback)_

"… I had assumed that my sibling was dead…"I continued as Faith had the facial expression of disbelief. I thought I had gotten to her, until I heard her laughing.

"You expect me to believe that… Especially with the fact that you were an emotionless monster…" she taunted "You think that THEY!" she points to my classmates, who were surrounded by Faith's faithful companions "Will except you for who you really are?!"

"They're not-" I was caught off guard when she used one of her vines to grab me by the neck and lift me off the ground.

"You saw the fear in their eyes with what I did to the twins! They'll never accept you!" Faith shouted in my face.

Swiftly and gracefully I managed to cut off the vines… With the gem blade that came out from my arm. My friends gasped when I landed and half of my face was now a pink crystal-like with the blade-like weapon attached on my arm.

"I know… Terrifying… Isn't it?" I asked as I turned to face them… However, when I thought I would see fear, I saw…

"Prim… You look amazing" Rose started, after a moment of silence, which indeed shocked me.

"You look awesome" Juleka said as Jorden, back to normal, stood next to her "You looked cool as a Hyena"

"Jayden is so awesome as a Lion! But Prim, you're incredible because no matter who or what you are, you're still you" Alix said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself" I hear a familiar voice as Ladybug appears.

"What?! Alpha team! You had one job and you screwed it-" Faith was interrupted.

"We quit!" they said as they appeared from behind Ladybug.

"WHAT?! You traitors! Get them! Eliminate them!" Faith commanded… But no one listened. "Are you deaf?!"

"No…" One of them spoke as the others stared at her "This has gone too far…"

One by one, everyone that was supposed to help Faith came next to us as if they've had enough of Faith's demands.

Then, a loud screeching happened behind me and saw a young man pull the bars apart from mom's prison. Once it was opened, he helped mom out.

"Barry! What are you doing?! How dare you disobey me!" she yelled as her vines went crazy like how Ursula was when she became ginormous.

"It's not disobeying, if I chose not to hurt innocent" Barry stated as he stood his ground and help mom steady herself.

"Oh really?" she sighs calmly "I guess I have no choice, but to use this" she said as she pulled out a small remote control-like object.

"What is that?" I say as I prepare myself for the worst.

"Oh this? Nothing really… It's just a little something I made just in case this happened. This location is covered in cameras and with the press of this bottom, we'll be broadcasted from all of Paris and… The Military" she said with a smug as we gasped.

"You're crazy Lady! But not you my Lady" Chat Noir said as he landed next to Ladybug.

"Street Cat… We meet again" she says as her vines go after him.

"Faith!" I shot out and I threw myself to grab one of her vines "This ends… NOW!" I pull her hard enough to throw her across the wall… Which broke a huge amount of the building and now it's beginning to break apart. "Oops"

"Everything's falling apart! We've got to get out of here!" Nathanaёl shouted as a piece of the building fell out. The other people that worked with Faith began to lead the way as they used their own unique ability to guide them out.

"Mom!" I ran towards her "Let's get out of here…"

"Ugh!" I hear a raging roar as Faith runs towards us. I see that she has activated the cameras and the blinding lights turn on. I see that she was after mom, so I pushed her out of the way and Faith collides with me instead.

We throw punches and kicks at each other as we are rolling across the ground. I would get up, only to be brought back down by Faith or vice versa. Her vines versus my gem ability. But as we still fought on, we failed to notice that we were about to fall in the lava-like goop.

"Girls!" Mom shouted as we both fell over.

I had managed to grab an iron bar that was sticking out of the incomplete ground and Faith grabbed a loose iron bar too. Mom threw herself on her knees and reached out to us. Her hair had fallen out of the pony-tail and I noticed that she got hurt as the building continues to crumble.

"Grab my hand, both of you!" she shouted as I reached toward her.

"Go ahead, you'll just doom her. She'll fall with you" Faith sneered as she struggled to hang on. I just ignored her as I grasped her hand and she pulls me up. As I try to reach Faith, she has a look of shock. "Impossible… You- Ah!" she exclaimed as the iron bar was about to break off.

"Grab my hand!" I desperately beg, but… I was too late. The bar broke off and in she fell into the flame of the lava "FAITH!"

"You guys have to get out of here!" I see Chat and Ladybug behind us as they grabbed us, but I tried to fight against their hold.

"NO! FAITH! FAITH! SHE'S MY SISTER! I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" I shouted as they managed to pull me out of the building before it can collapse on us.

Once outside, I dropped to the ground and cried like I have never cried before. As I was crying, I hear helicopters and cars screeching into the scene.

" _My order of the High Elites, please stand away from the mutant children!"_ I hear a man say into the speaker from the all too familiar War tank. Quietly and gently, I lift my head up as I see the whole city with the military surrounding us in a big circle. The other kids looked scared and huddled together with the gifted kids. While looking around, I see that everyone was so afraid as a couple were injured. BY doing something as reckless as this, I didn't just endanger myself… I've brought harm to the people I deeply care for as for Faith… So, I did the one thing a friend would ever do to save her best friends… I stood up and pulled my hand up for them to cuff me.

Before I could even begin to walk towards them, I felt someone grab me from behind and bring me into an embrace.

"No" I hear her cry softly as she hugs me tighter "I should have protected you, but I failed you… I won't make the same mistake twice. Your sister is gone… Because I couldn't protect you both and I will not let that happen to you… I would rather die than to see you disappear again"

" _Mam, I order you to release that thing, immediately!"_ The man shouted as guns were suddenly raised.

"That _"thing"_ is a person and she has a name, mister!" I hear Chloѐ say with attitude as walks next to me and mom "Her name's Marvina, known as Primerella… And she's my friend"

"She's our sister" I hear the twins say as they reach us. Before I knew it, the people who were viewing us had entered the police line saying something positive about us.

"She's part of our family" I see Marinette's parents say as they reach us.

"She's my girlfriend…" I hear Elliot say softly as he grabs my hand and kisses it.

"She and her family are my citizen's" I hear the mayor say gratefully "And as mayor of Paris, I must ask you to leave my city and leave my citizens alone, which includes the so-called… _"mutant's""_ I felt a small teardrop fall from my eye as everyone practically formed a protective circle around us.

"That's very touching… However, I don't take orders from a mayor, I take orders from-" he was cut off as a car screeched into the scene. But it was no ordinary car, it was a limo.

"It's the General!" All guns are placed down as they stood up straight. The door opened to reveal…

* * *

Oh! So sorry about that! What a cliffhanger, right? Well, I'm afraid to tell you awesome people that the next couple or possibly the next one… Might be the last one to complete "Unstable Relationship"… Before the Sequel Anyways! That's right everyone, I'm gonna write a new story it will be as awesome as this one, but guess what? I'm gonna need your help because I cannot come up with a new title name for the sequel, so if you wanna help and see that you title choice gets selected, the preview will be shown in the next chapter. Or you can private message me on Private Message here or on Tumblr under the name beautifulsirenblr.

Good Luck!


	9. Chapter 9: Starting Anew Epilogue

Chapter 9: Starting Anew…/ Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the show Miraculous Ladybug, for they belong to their respected owners. The only thing I own here is my Oc's and plot. I also do not own the song "You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home" by Disney's Hannah Montana.

* * *

 **(Marvina's P.O.V.)**

"Cassidy?" My brothers and I exclaimed as we witness Cassidy exit out the limo with Military attire.

"S-sir, you didn't need to come here. We have everything under con-" he was cut off, when Cassidy glared at him as if asking if he asked.

"Did I ask?" See? Told ya. "Who gave the order?"

"I did sir, but it was all-" the officer flinched, when he was also glared at. In all my years of living with him, I never knew that Cassidy could be so scary. As if he was reading my mind, he looks at my direction and smiles softly. He begins to walk our direction and once he reaches us, he motions the others to move aside. I swear, everything was like scene in Mulan where the emperor comes in and everyone parts away from her, but Cassidy was smiling.

"Mr. Spears did this to you… To all of you… After I ordered not to" he says as he looks at all of us "Because of his torments… His experiments… His cruelty… All this has happened" I also look around and see that the soldiers straight yet confused expressions. "An informant has told me about this and with the help of Mr. Windsor, I had a ship ready; however…"

"You knew?" I whispered.

"Yes… And after seeing the damages… I lost hope that anyone had survived. Until you three" he looks at me, Jorden and Jayden "were found by Mr. Moors and came into our lives and became something extraordinary"

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jorden asked.

"Was everything you did for us… A lie?" I asked softly.

"No"

"The fact that you dress like a woman" Jayden asked.

"No, I find them quite comforting"

"Then why did you pretend to work for-" I was cut off when he pulled out an envelope.

"You must be Nathalie, correct?" he asked and she slowly nodded. "He told me to give you this… I think it's best, if you read it out loud" mom gingerly took the envelope and opened it. Then she began to read…

" _My dearest Nathalie… I know that you must hate me for leaving without saying anything… Especially because of what happened at the hospital… Our daughters…"_ Moms eye began to brim with tears _"… Death… I just wanted to let you know that if anything were to happen to me. I'm sorry… I'm also sorry because I knew what had actually happened… I knew what Mr. Spears was doing and I let it happen… I just wanted what was best for our daughters… However, it did not turn out the way I had wanted and I knew you would hate me… Sorry for all the lies I've told, when all you did was be a good wife to me… I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done… That is, if I ever return… Thanks a billion… Cole"_ she finished as I also had tears in my eyes.

"I didn't expect my brother to do such a thing to his own nieces" Cassidy said.

"Brother?" Mom says confused.

"Yes…" he says as he places a hand on my shoulder "I just hope that you don't hate you own uncle for lying all these years…"

"B-But, there were no DNA tests. How did you know that I was…" I trailed off, when he took out a photo.

"When we went for your sundress photoshoot, I saw that you had the same exact birthmark on your ankle. Strange that I've never noticed it sooner… Soon after, I had the DNA test done with an old hairbrush my brother had" He said as he shows the photo what appeared to be a young man being held by a slightly older man and there I saw it… The birthmark.

"I can't believe it…" I whispered.

"Rookie!" Cassidy shouted and the soldier came face to face with Cassidy. Cassidy snatched his megaphone and turned it on _"Ladies and Gentlemen… I do apologize for what occurred here and I promise it will not happen again. Under my orders…"_ he looks as me and then the others _"These children will not be facing punishment due to a madman victimizing them into something that wasn't allowed in the first place. For that, I order that this part of the city to be reconstructed and allow these children to live a normal life just as you would want with your children"_ After saying that, everyone gasped and looked at each other in disbelief.

"Mom?" I say and she looks at me "Since they been liberated from all of this… Can, I mean, may you adopt…" I grab Jorden's and Jayden's hands "them? They've been there for me and…"

"Say no more… Welcome to the family boys" Mom said as she opened her arms for us and we ran into the embrace.

 **(No One's P.O.V.)**

"Wait a minute!" One of Faith's old minions says suddenly "We don't a family… Where are we supposed to go?" she asked.

"If that's the case…" Mr. Windsor came into the scene "… Then, I suppose that you all may live with me and work this out"

"Wait a second!" Chloѐ exclaimed "If Primerella doesn't live with Mr. Windsor, then-"

"Who said that I was going to give up music?" Marvina said.

(One week later)

Like always, even without the Miraculous, everything was back to normal. However, while Marvina was getting ready for a concert, she still felt uneased because of what had happened to her sister. Feeling that it was completely her fault, Marvina's hand began to glow a light pink that sparkled when the light touched it as she felt a teardrop fall on it.

"Prim, you're on in-" Marinette stops as she enters the room with a pretty light pink sundress "Are you alright?"

"More or less… I really am terrible… Aren't I?" Marvina asked "Here I am, continuing my life and poor Faith is dead because of a madman who filled her head with lies as I have the life almost everyone wants"

"Marvina…" Marinette says as she sits next to Marvina "… What happened is nobody's fault, except for that terrible man. He wanted to turn you into something terrible, but you escaped and look what you've become. A popstar! A daughter and a good friend. Bad things always happen, but it's the person who chooses to look for the light"

"Faith made a bad choose… I just hope it was a painless death" Marvina said.

"I'm sure it was… You are an incredible person and I'm glad that everything turned, somewhat, back to normal" Marinette says and then her parents come in.

"We thought that you could use a snack before going on stage" Marinette's Mom said as Marinette's Dad comes in with a batch of cookies.

"You guys are truly the best people" Marvina says as she tries not to cry.

"Thank you, sweetie, but don't hold in your tears. You have so many reasons to be happy now. We're all sorry to what happened to your sister, but that doesn't mean that you should suffer any more than she did" Her father said as Marinette's mother went to hug Marvina.

"Primerella? You're up in 5 minutes" someone knocks and says.

"Go on, we'll be right behind you" Marvina hears them say and this inspires her to keep her head up high.

As she passes through, everyone smiles and when she reaches the stage, her friends and family are in the front stage. The day is bright and it warms Primerella as she walks in front of the microphone.

"WHOO!" She starts as the music begins,

" _You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday_

 _Looks like one of those rough days_

 _Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door_

 _Sometimes you feel like running_

 _Find a whole new life and jump in_

 _Let go, get up and hit the dance floor_

 _But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show_

 _And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go_

 _Don't you know"_

After getting close to the audience, Marvina pulls up Marinette and Nathanaёl onto the stage.

" _You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

 _You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

 _You can say goodbye and you can say hello_

 _But you'll always find your way back home_

 _You can change your style, you can change your jeans_

 _You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

 _You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

 _You'll always find your way back home"_

After a little effort, Marvina was able to get a couple of other people to join to make it less stressful as everyone just danced along.

" _Your best friends, your little hometown_

 _Are waiting up wherever you go now_

 _You know you can always turn around_

 _Cause this world is big and it's crazy_

 _And this girl is thinking that maybe_

 _This life is what some people dream about_

 _Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone_

 _I've always got a place where I can go_

 _'Cause I know_

 _You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

 _You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

 _You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_

 _But you'll always find your way back home_

 _You can change your style, you can change your jeans_

 _You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

 _You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _Where they know exactly who you are_

 _Where the real you is a superstar_

 _You know it's never too far away"_

Marinette was almost close to falling off the stage, but Nathanaёl caught her in time… In a way that made them have their lips connected. After a small minute of shock, Marinette gently grabs Nathanaёl's cheek and kisses him, which gave Marvina a satisfied smile.

" _You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

 _You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

 _You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_

 _But you'll always find your way back_

 _You can change your hair and you can change your clothes_

 _You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

 _You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_

 _But you'll always find your way back home_

 _You can change your style, you can change your jeans_

 _You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams_

 _You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _You'll always find your way back home_

 _You'll always, you'll always find your way_

 _You'll always find your way back home"_

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Hm, that's very interesting" says Hawkmoth as he feels a surge of negative emotion and taints one of the butterfly's "Go look for that source and evillize them"

As the butterfly flies, it's destination a strange one… It flew into the construction site and what was known as steel magma was now a solid ground.

*Crash!*

*Bam!*

Suddenly, a hand rips out of the solid steel as this object begins to pull itself out and the butterfly finds its target.

" _Hello my dear… This must've been faith for us to meet…"_ Hawkmoth speaks.

"Faith?" she scoffs "My name is Faith… You must be Hawkmoth… That's interesting, however, I would like to make a deal…"

* * *

(Epilogue)

(Author's Note: This is the epilogue. In the last chapter, I had said that I needed help with coming up with a Title for the sequel. If you intend to help me, you may use the epilogue as a reference as well)

 **(Marinette's P.O.V.)**

"So… How was your date with Nath?" Marvina asked as she ate a chocolate covered strawberry.

"It was nice, we went to see-" I trailed off, when we heard a crush.

"Sorry! My bad" said Jayden when he looked at now scattered food from the snack room.

"Don't worry about it" Marvina says as Jorden quickly takes the football and they both scatter when they see Cassidy come into the scene.

"BOYS! That's it! When I get my hands on you, and-" he stops when he sees Marvinas mother stand in front of them with a displeased expression "Hug you so hard, it's gonna hurt. Bye!"

"Prim, it's almost time" one of the backstage crew members say as Marvina stands abruptly and makes herself look pretty.

"We'll talk later, sorry Mari, but you know…" she says as she fixes her necklace "… I know this great café where we can hang out. We could double date"

"Sounds awesome" I say as I get her bracelet and place it on her wrist. Once she goes on the stage, I see Nathanaёl walk towards me and I slightly blush. "I had a feeling that she would invite you"

"Is that a bad thing?" he asks as if was a joke.

"Nope…" I lean onto his arm and sigh "the opposite actually"

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Here with us today is our favorite popstar… Primerella!" says the talk host as he and Marvina sit down "So, Prim… I hear that you're going to star as Ladybug for the Ladybug movie, care to explain what to expect from the movie?"

"Wait? What?" I say confused and scared.

"Well…" she stressed "… Since we don't really know who Ladybug is or her characteristics, we decided to improvise a bit… For example; the character I playing is Bridgette, a girl with a whole lot of bad luck with a loud personality, as for the guy who plays Chat… His name will be Felix and he just has a jerky attitude and really doesn't like our main character as herself, but as Ladybug because, you know? We don't actually know they're identifies" everyone claps and from the corner of her eye, she looks at me and winks.

"She…" I say out loud "… Surely is Miraculous"

* * *

Hey everyone! This was the final chapter the story for Unstable Relationship and I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. As I said the last chapter before, I need help with the sequel title. So, without further ado, the preview:

" _After defeating Faith, everything seems to have gone back to normal; however, the Akumas have begun to get stronger and Ladybug and Chat can't seem to be able to stop them. That is until two new super female heroes come to town and stops them better than them. Are they friends or foes? Marinette becomes concerned with Nathanaёl's safely when an Akuma almost tries to kill him, but that doesn't seem to be her only problem as the new heroes claim to be more professional than they are and the Akumas becoming stronger"_

There you go guys! The preview! But I just want to add to add a little something in there…

The two female heroes are not the Bee or Fox Miraculous like in the show Miraculous Ladybug, they are a couple of Oc's I've included for the story.

I wish you guys the best of luck!

Have a nice day and stay Miraculous!


	10. Chapter 10: Author's Note

Author's Note

Hey Everybody! It's me Beautiful Siren and I would just like to announce that the sequel of _Unstable Relationship_ is a go. The sequels title is _Miraculous Rivalry!_ In this story, I will be using a couple of "cameos". If you guys read my very first story, which is also almost finished, then you're gonna understand. If you haven't, you're still good.

Don't forget to read and review!

Have a nice day!

P.S. The first might come up this week. So, a little heads up there.


End file.
